Search for Mildews Helmet
by connerpopcorn
Summary: First story please rate and review.
1. Chapter 1

Search for Mildew's Helmet

Chapter 1

**Bob's POV**

My name is Bob (A: N/ I know it's not original) and I am a half human/dragon. Night Fury to be exact. I live on Signal Mountain with my mate Katie who is also half human/Night Fury. We have lived for 800 years almost, we are immortals because of Mildew who somehow put a curse on us before he died. We will keep on being immortals until we find his helmet and destroy it which is somewhere on the earth. He also put a curse on his helmet that will turn any half human/dragon into full dragon if they don't fight it in a day or two if they touch the metal on his helmet. Oh and I still have to go to school every time I resurrect so does my mate.

Today is the 12th day of my 10th grade year… again. I have lost count of the number of times I have been in this grade it is either 20 or 27 times but I can never remember which is really annoying. My mate is also going through 10th grade… again we rarely get to see each other during the school day.

I walk into my 1st period class, which is world geography, the teacher was out again for the 5th day in a row. By the way I can understand and speak dragonese in human as well as dragon form. We were learning about Vikings which I know a lot about of course.

"Can anyone tell me what type of Viking wore this helmet?" the substitute asked holding up a Viking helmet.

I raised my hand to answer the question.

"Yes Bob." The substitute said.

"A village elder" I replied without hesitation.

After a second or two I heard a squeaky voice speaking in dragonese. I looked on the substitutes shoulder and saw a nano dragon sitting on her shoulder. They are very rare especially in this part of the world. I was so surprised that I dropped my pencil catching the attention of the nano dragon.

"That is correct." The substitute said after I picked up my pencil.

"_Who are you?_" I asked. (A: N/ Italicized dialogue means that the dialogue is being spoken in dragonese)

"Bob can you please step out into the hall for a moment please?" the substitute says.

Once in the hall way the substitute closes the door most of the way.

"_I am you're teacher of course._" The nano dragon says.

"_What are you talking about the teacher is not a dragon?_"I replied.

"_Half right I was half human/nano dragon._" The nano dragon replied.

"_Impossible I would know if my teacher was half human/nano dragon!_" I shout.

"_I said __WAS__ half human/nano dragon until I touched a weird looking Viking helmet._" The teacher said.

"_What did it look like?_"I asked.

"_Well let's see… it had four horns and the metal was about half the diameter of the top of your head._" She said describing the helmet.

"_Was there anything else that stood out about the helmet?_" I asked.

"_Now that I think about it there was a beautiful scroll work on the metal of the helmet._"The teacher said.

"_Well I need that helmet then._" I demanded.

"_Why?_" she asked.

"_So I can destroy it and stop being immortal._" I said.

"_No I still need it to show my classes!_" She shouted.

"_I have been through this grade 20 or 27 times!_" I shouted.

"_Why if you are immortal?_" She asked.

"_I resurrect instead of living forever._" I said

"_That makes no sense._" She said.

"_How about you go back into the room but I will keep the teacher out here with me._" I said to the substitute.

"_Okay but come back in when you are done talking._" The substitute said putting the nano dragon on my shoulder.

"_If the helmet means that much to you I can just make a replica of it for you._" I proposed I am a competent blacksmith unlike my father before me who was the best blacksmith in the village.

"_But it is not the same…_" She started.

"_I have had to live for almost 800 years! Why do you think I know so much about Vikings because I was alive back then_" I shouted as I started to go back in the room.

* * *

Any ideas for the next chapter? If so please pm me with the idea.


	2. Chapter 2

What no reviews? I feel so unloved. :'( Anyways this basically right after the end of the first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

**Bob's POV**

"_Fine_." The teacher said "_Just see me after school so I can give you the helmet_."

"_Okay, I will see you after school to get helmet_." I said as we walked back into the classroom.

**2:27 pm**

I went back to my first period class to pick up Mildew's helmet. When I was entering I saw the substitute and teacher on the floor tied up and knocked out as well as the window open. I rushed over and cut the rope with my claw, as I can transform single parts of my body, and started to try to wake them up. The teacher was the first one to come around.

"_What happened here_?" I asked her in a panicked tone of voice.

"_I think a ninja came in and knocked us out and tied us up and I don't know what happened after that._" She said.

"_I am glad that you are ok... wait where is the helmet_?" I asked shocked looking for Mildew's helmet.

"_What are talking about it is right... oh no_." She said looking where it was sitting just moments before.

"_The ninja stole Mildew's helmet. __**(Insert curse word of choice here)**__ there goes my chance to be mortal again right out the window, literally_." I said as I punched a sheetrock wall and put a hole clean through it. Which I am usually a laid-back, nonchalant kind of guy.

"_calm down, we can just track it down okay. I was able to take in his scent before I was knocked out._" She said trying to calm me down.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Tell me should Bob's house be in the middle of nowhere or in a place near other people? And can you guess who the ninja was?


	3. Chapter 3

Still no reviews what the crap people! If I do not get any reviews I will just stop writing!

That aside, here is how the dialogue works

"_dragonese"_

_"_English_"_

"Norse"

"_Telepathic Dragonese_"

Also they can summon portals to anywhere in the world via magic.

* * *

Chapter 3

**Bob's POV**

**2:35 PM Berk**

"Hey dear." I say as I walk into my home kissing my mate on the lips.

"Nice to see you again" Katie said giving me a kiss in return. "How was your day?"

"Remember the reason we are still alive?" I asked in a serious voice.

"Of course I do, Mildew cursed us and his helmet somehow and then threw it out to sea to be lost forever, only when it is destroyed can we become mortal again." She said.

"Well This morning I found out that my first period teacher is a nano dragon well she was a half human/nano dragon."

"Really, a half human/nano dragon? I have heard some crazy things come out of that mouth but one of your teachers a half human/nano dragon? It is official you are crazy." she said while laughing.

"No i said was half human/nano dragon, and it is nice to know that you love me so much that you call me crazy." I said sarcastically "And I will show you that she is a nano dragon just come with me to class tomorrow and I will show you that she is a nano dragon."

She looked so shocked and confused about what I just said.

We stood like that until she finally said "I will, but until you show me that your teacher is a nano dragon I still think that you are crazy!"

"actually why wait she should still be there right now we can just portal there now." I suggested with a serious face on.

"I was just joking I have a ton of home work to do. You know just because we have lived for 800 years does not mean we can just put off homework." She said determined to stay on berk but I was not going to let her live this down.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey thank you to the few people that have reviewed so far. I was just about to stop writing this story I even typed something up in advance just in case no one reviewed, many thanks to:

Lol muffins

Titanic HTTYD Star Wars Fan

Thanks to these two people I will continue to update this story and if anyone has another idea for the next fan fiction I am all ears. I have decided to up date early but don't expect any more early up dates.

* * *

Chapter 4

**Bob's POV half a mile from the school**

"_So way are we here_ again?"Katie asked as we turned back to human form for rest of the way back to school.

"Because you wanted proof that my first period teacher is a nano dragon."I deadpanned as we start making our way back to the school.

"Oh, now I remember that."She said as remembered the conversation that we had on Berk.

"I swear ever since you last resurrected you have had short term memory loss when it comes to when we talk."I say a little bit sad.

"That is true, but hey what can we do about it."She said as we stepped out of the woods.

"I have an... WHAT THE (a stick snaps very loudly at this moment)? Why are there some many dragons here?" I was surprised to dragons of every type starting to fly away. Except one nano dragon. 'What are these dragons doing here' I thought to myself as that nano dragon started come over.

"_What are you to doing here_?"The nano dragon in front of me said hovering eye level with me.

"_Two things, one why are there dragons here, two do you know where I can find Mrs. Ferguson at?_"I asked said nano dragon with look of confusion on my face.

"_To answer your first question all the teachers are half human/half dragons for your second question You are speaking to her._"She replied.

"See what did I tell you dear she is a nano dragon."I said turning around to my mate only to a portal just starting to close."oh come on."

"_What happened_?"my teacher asked as the portal closed behind my mate who was probably at Berk now.

"_My mate just left and shes probably back at Berk right now._" I said as I turned back to face my teacher who was not there but on my shoulder. 'How did she do that?' I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Now I am really getting depressed. Only three reviews and two are from the same person. If more updates after this one are wanted then more people must review. With that aside, a special thanks to Titanic HTTYD Star Wars Fan for coming up with this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5

**Bob's**** POV**

"_So you are telling me that all the teachers here are half human/dragons_?"I asked my teacher said as I was flying my teacher to her home.

"_Yes._"She replied as she made her self comfortable behind my ear flaps so she would not get cold in the high speed winds and altitude since she lived on top of of the mountain.

"_OK, next question why are all the __teachers_ here..."I asked right as a pair of bolas wrap around me knocking me out.

**Somewhere else**

As I woke up I saw that I was in a cage with a mussel on my mouth and chains on all my legs. I tried changing back to human form only to receive a shock and only to stay in my dragon form.

"I would not try that if I were you." a shadowed figure stated as it came out of the shadows although it was a little hard see the figure as it was wearing dark cloths.

"Who are?"I growled as I tried to remove the mussel off my mouth.

"My great, great, great, great grandfather was the reason you are a dragon, and you are in that cage right now."The figure said as he walked closer to the cage.

I caught the figures scent and almost immediately recognized the scent, as it was on the rope that had tied my teacher up today when I went to pick up the helmet after school. He was ninja who might be related to mildew somehow.

"So it was you that stole the helmet from the school and tied up my teacher and substitute!"I accused him who just applauded.

"Well done, well done, he did say you were the smartest of the dragons."Mildew's descendant said sarcastically as he got closer to the cage to where I could see him. He looked just like a ninja from the black outfit to the katana on his back.

"_Wha... what __happened_?"My teacher asked as she started to regain consicnise.

"_I will tell you later, for now just try to get my out of these chains_."I instructed her while she crawled out from under of my ear flaps and down my back.

"So what do want from my?"I demanded as he started to pace back and forth as I continued to try to get the mussel off my mouth.

"To avenge my ancestor."He said with venom in his voice,"You don't understand do you?"I shook my head no."Well let me explain you killed when put that curse on you and your love."

"It was his choice to curse us so he killed himself, not me and my mate."I replied with rage underlining my voice.

"No he put that curse on you two when he was being attacked by you'll!"He shouted as he drew his katana and pointed it at me.

"Who told you that your parents, that heard it from their parents so on and so on. that is not what happened let me tell you what really happened."I said as I began to tell him what really happened.

To be continued...

* * *

Duh-Duh-Dah Cliffhanger. What really happened on the day they were cursed? Found out next time (if there is a next time).


	6. Chapter 6

Once again thank you to Titanic HTTYD Star Wars Fan for help with both moral and story support. Extra long chapter took me two days to write so please review.

* * *

Chapter 6

**Flashback Begins**

Me and my wife were going on our daily walk on the beach together when an ominous wind blew through the air. I knew something was wrong. Than my wife just fainted for no reason.

"Honey, whats wrong?!"I said as she fell to the ground. After a couple of seconds I heard a sickening series of pops and my than my wife started roaring just like a night fury. After about 3 minutes my wife was once again unconscious but she looked just like a night fury with light purple scales."Oh my love, what happened to you?"

Her eyes then fluttered open and looked around until her eyes came upon me then she gave off a series of warbles and purrs as I just looked at her in disbelief and then I started feeling dizzy and then I passed out only to wake up in the training arena. I tried to stand up only to fall to the ground.

"Take it easy boy, you just woke up." a voice said as I shock my head to try to clear my head. '"Boy"? Does he not know who I am?' I thought as I just laid there.

"_Wha... what just happened_?" I said as I continued to lay still waiting for my head to clear up.

"_We just found you and another night fury on Thor's beach, and I want to know what are you two are doing on my island._" A voice that I did not recognize said as my head was starting to clear up.

_"I live here_."I said. When my head was finally clear I saw Toothless standing in front of me looking at me dead in the eyes.

"Toothless settle down bud. We are trying to train him not scare him off."I heard Hiccup say as he came between me and Toothless.

"_Hey Hiccup._" I said as I tried to sit up, this time successfully.

"_How do you know Hiccup's name_?" Toothless asked with a very confused look on his face.

"_I told you I live here_."I said as I looked around for my wife"_Now where is my wife_?"

"_She is somewhere and don't you mean mate_?" Toothless said while he cocked his head sideways.

"_I have to find her and find out how she turned into a night fury, and no_." I said as I started to try to walk out of the arena.

"_I hate to break it to you..._" Toothless started as I fell again trying to walk.

"_Bob_." I said as I tried again to walk out of the arena.

"_Bob but you are a night fury also._" He finished at which I started laughing only stopping when I saw that Toothless' expression did not change.

"_Your serious aren't you_?" I said as I looked at Toothless' face not changing at all only to receive a nod from Toothless. I laid down looking through what once was my hand but was now my paw to see the teens looking at me.

"Look at it, you traumatized it!" Astrid shouted at Snoutlout. 'Great now I am an "it".' I thought as they looked at me.

"Guys stop!" Hiccup shouted for probably the first time. Everyone stopped and looked at Hiccup "Shouting is not helping us tame the new night fury." He said pointing at me.

"Your right they're sorry." One of the twins said while pointing at Snoutlout and the other twin receiving two punches to the face causing me to chuckle, which they apparently heard as they looked at me.

"Looks like he likes to see others in pain." Hiccup stated while rubbing his chin. I just shock my head and started to look for something write on.

"What is he doing?" Astrid asked as she observed me look around.

"probably looking for something." Fishlegs stated as they continue to watch me looking for something to write on.

Defeated I went over to the teens and started to scratch at the floor of the arena. 'Do you know Bob?' Everyone was shocked but after me tapping it a couple of times they read it and said yes but not before Fishlegs' started rambling a bunch of stats off for a game that he plays and Hiccup looks at Toothless. 'I am Bob.' I wrote plainly they read it and laughed.

"You want us to believe that you are Bob. Nice try it is not going to work." Snoutlout said after his laughing fit.

'Yes.' I wrote before siting down again as best possibly. Thinking about my wife, home, and old life. Then there was a green glow that filled the arena. Then I passed out again. This time when I woke up I was in my house. I sat up with a start looking around then down at myself to see that I am human again.

"Wait I am half human/half night fury?" I asked out loud.

"Apparently so Bob." Hiccup said after walking into my room.

"What are you doing in my house?" I asked as Astrid and Fishlegs also walked in.

"We were just checking in on you, you have been out for hours." Astrid said as she put her hands on her hips.

"So? Hiccup was out for two days and you did not check on him Astrid." I said slightly annoyed.

"You didn't check on me?" Hiccup asked Astrid as he turned to her.

"Now is not the time Hiccup we came to check on Bob not for us to argue." Astrid said trying to shrug it off.

"Shes right Hiccup, now is not the time to argue." Fishlegs said trying to get them back on track.

"Fine but right after we leave you will have to explain yourself OK." Hiccup said defeated.

"OK fine. Now Back to why we are here, so how are you doing?" Astrid said finally getting back on track.

"Other then the fact my wife is missing, I am a half human/half night fury along with my wife maybe now, pretty good." I said sarcastically.

"Stop being sarcastic or else." Astrid threatened who got wide-eyed looks from everyone.

"Well, I am going to go find my wife now." I said as I started out of my bed to go find my violet scaled wife.

"I don't think so mister, you are staying right there even if it kills you." Astrid threatened pointing her ax at me poking a little on the chest.

"OK, OK I will stay in my house." I said holding my hands up in defense against Astrid.

**Time Break**

It was two days before they would let me leave my house even eat they brought me food. What I did for those two days was get use to my new form. I even had Toothless come in and help me. After I was released from house arrest first thing I did was look for my wife, it was two more days before I finally found her in the cove.

**To Continue...**


	7. Warning

Warning: the next will contain some my little pony characters. If you are not a fan of mlp do not read the next chapter. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


	8. Dicontinueation

AN: Because of the lack of responses for my story I have decided to stop writing it until decided otherwise. Thank all of you guys for at least reading it.


End file.
